


A Search

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [6]
Category: Phineas and Ferb, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100, real crackhead hours, this is an AU called ‘i do what i want’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Doof and E look for the Planispheric Disk in a jungle.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Mr. E | Ricky Owens
Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Search

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr said “*tiptoes in* Are you still doing crack pairings? If so, can I please have some Doof/Mr. E? Thank you! *tiptoes out*”
> 
> Here they are anon I hope you’re happy.

“Y’know, this  _ Planispheric Disk  _ seems like a lot more trouble than it’s worth,” Heinz complained, batting aside a large, vein-covered leaf. The sounds of the jungle around them nearly drowned out his voice. 

“It won’t be, once we find it,” Ricky replied absently. He was busy consulting the map they’d stolen from the catacombs beneath Crystal Cove. 

Long, skinny arms slipped around Ricky’s shoulders, wrapping gently around his chest. Ricky leaned into the embrace, turning his head to press a kiss to the underside of Heinz’s jaw. 

“Just a little farther, I promise.” he murmured. “We’ll be at it soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
